It's a boy
by septasonicxx
Summary: DracoxAstoria. Astoria has something to tell Draco.


"Draco?"

Draco Malfoy lifted his head from his work and looked over at where his wife, Astoria, stood in the doorway uncertainly.

"Yes?" he asked softly. She walked further into the room nervously, wringing her hands together.

"I have something to tell you." she mumbled.

Realising this was probably going to be something very serious, Draco stood and moved around his desk to her, taking her hands in his to help her relax. He smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"Whatever it is, everything will be fine." he encouraged her.

"I know." Astoria nodded.

"So what is it?" Draco asked gently.

"Well, it's actually something really wonderful." she said, smiling slightly as well. "I'm sure you'll be thrilled."

"Great!" Draco said. "Could you put me out of my misery, Darling?"

"Alright," Astoria said, her smile widening. "Draco... I'm pregnant."

Draco stared and his face paled, his smile slipping off his face. All thought left his mind except for the two last words she had spoken and he wondered whether he would survive this.

"Draco? Are you alright?"

Moving back over to his desk, he slumped down in the chair with a groan.

"I've got a headache coming, could you fetch me a strong painkiller?" he mumbled into his hand.

"I thought you'd be happy!" Astoria said, quickly summoning a painkiller and a glass of water, handing them both to him. The worry in her eyes was almost amusing.

"I am!" he said. "Just shocked. I don't- I don't know how to be a father."

Astoria's light laugh sounded like the tinkling of a fairy and it brought a smile to his face again despite his worry. He reached over and quickly downed the painkiller with the water before setting the glass down again.

"I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father." Astoria said, moving to sit on his lap. He slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"What should we name him?" Draco asked gently.

"Him? What gave you the idea it was a him?" Astoria asked curiously, turning her head to face him slightly. Draco stiffened and his eyes widened slightly.

"It's..." he gulped. "It's a girl?"

Astoria's eyes twinkled mischievously.

"Tori, please just say yes or no." Draco said weakly. Astoria giggled and leant her back back on his shoulder.

"I don't know. I want it to be a surprise." she admitted.

"Great, so what shall we name _him_ once _he_ is born and turns out to be a _boy_?" Draco asked, stressing the obvious fact that he wanted a son. Astoria laughed again.

"I thought you could choose and if it's a girl I could choose. How does that sound?" she asked.

"Alright, so I'm choosing the name." Draco said, pretending he hadn't heard the last part of what she had said.

"Are you wanting to continue the tradition of Malfoy names?" she asked softly.

"Tradition?" Draco asked absently, his mind already going through all the different constellations that he knew existed.

"You know, giving them the name of a-"

"What about Scorpius?" he asked suddenly, turning his gaze to her curiously and then realising he had interrupted her. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?"

"Never mind," Astoria smiled. "I like Scorpius as a name."

"Well, that's settled then. Our son will be named Scorpius." he smirked and kissed her cheek.

"What do you think of Aquila for a girl?" Astoria asked.

"It sounds beautiful." Draco agreed. "I'll pass it onto Scorpius once he's old enough and wondering what to call his child."

"Draco..." Astoria said, an amused smile on her face but pain in her eyes. "I don't want you to be disappointed if it turns out to be a girl."

"Why don't we go find out now then? Surely this can be counted as a surprise?" Draco asked, raising an eyebrow. Astoria couldn't help but laugh at his reasoning and after a moment she nodded.

"Alright, we'll go find out right now." she said.

Draco and Astoria both stood and Draco smirked as they apparated to St Mungo's. They made their way to the pregnancy unit and only had to wait five minutes before a nurse walked up to ask how she could help them.

"I'd like to find out if my child is a boy or a girl." Astoria explained, and the nurse nodded in understanding and ushered the two of them through to another room where they were told to wait patiently.

"I know it's a boy." Draco said, still smirking.

"You _can't_ know yet, Draco." Astoria reminded him. "Not until we let these people do their job."

"Well they'd better hurry up, I want to prove to you I'm right." he sighed, pretending to be annoyed at how long they were taking when he _still_ couldn't get the smirk off his face. He was so utterly convinced that he was right.

"Well then, if it turns out to be a girl will you take me out to dinner?" Astoria asked cheekily.

"Absolutely! We'll go somewhere expensive if it's a girl and you can have whatever you want." Draco nodded firmly. "I promise."

Astoria giggled before falling silent again and waiting patiently beside her husband until finally two different nurses walked in. One went over to a filing cabinet at the side and tapped it with her wand, opening one of the drawers and searching for something.

The other nurse walked over to them and smiled, shaking Draco's hand first and then Astoria's.

"Are you both ready to find out the gender of your child?" she asked kindly.

"Yes." Astoria nodded.

"Great, if you could just move your shirt out of the way slightly?" the nurse asked and Astoria pulled her shirt up enough to reveal her stomach, which now that Draco was looking at it was slightly larger than it used to be. He couldn't help but smirk again when he thought about the little boy Scorpius that was growing inside of his wife.

The nurse then gently placed her wand against Astoria's belly and whispered a spell which produced a soft yellow light. After a few moments of waiting, the yellow light turned blue.

"I told you it's a boy." Draco said triumphantly. The nurse took her wand away and smiled at them.

"Have a nice day." she said, before signalling to the other nurse and leaving the room.

"Alright, you win." Astoria sighed, but she was smiling at the same time.

"Malfoy's always win." he said proudly.

"I'm a Malfoy too!" Astoria complained, shoving him gently as they made their way out of the room they had been in.

"Ah, but the trick is to be a Malfoy by _blood_." Draco whispered conspiratorially, making Astoria roll her eyes.

"Oh, shut up and take me out for dinner." Astoria said.

"But you didn't win!" Draco protested.

"No, silly, we're going to celebrate _your_ winning." she explained, taking a hold of his arm and smiling up at him dreamily. Draco swelled with pride and tossed some hair out of his eyes, smirking again.

"Well, I suppose we can do that."


End file.
